marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Demogoblin
DEMOGOBLIN During the Inferno, the Hobgoblin wanted more power, so he struck a deal with the demon N'astirh to imbue him with the power he sought. N'astirh agreed to his request and gave the Hobgoblin the power of a demon to add to his own might. However, the demonic power given to the Hobgoblin grew and began to take over the human which was Jason Macendale. When the Hobgoblin fought Doctor Strange, he seperated the demon from the man and inadvertently gave birth to the Demogoblin. After that, The Demogoblin went out on his own. He started a mission to destroy all sinners in the world. He stated that the demon who possessed him belong to a group of demons calling themselves the "Righteous", they seek redemption by destroying evil wherever they find one. In most of his missions, he would often run into Macendale and try effectively to kill him. A few of his adventures included him teaming up with Doppelganger. They had an uneasy alliance. He would often call Doppelganger “Mindless One”. Demogoblin then joined Carnage and his family during Maximum Carnage. In Venom's storyline "Enemy Within" Demogoblin fought Venom and Morbius in San Francisco during an attack of goblins infecting the city. Demogoblin as thought to be the cause of the goblins but it was really the work of a guy named Charlie. In the end Demogoblin killed all the other goblins by forcing them to jump of a bridge and drown to death. Throughout all of his violent perils over the years, this was probably the most heroic of his plans to stop sinners. Demogoblin was a religious fanatic who had no interest in personal wealth or position. He was determined to destroy all sinners and thus gain redemption for himself. Since his definition of sinner was rather strict and exempted only children, he found himself in continual conflict with Spider-Man, Ghost Rider, Venom and even his former host, Macendale. The Demogoblin's body was filled with unique mystical energies that he used to create equipment similar to that used by the Green Goblin and Hobgoblin. This equipment typically consisted of a goblin glider composed of Hellfire and Brimstone, mystical weapons similar to those of the Green Goblin and Hobgoblin such as razor bats and pumpkin bombs which could emotionally paralyze his victims. He could also use his magical powers in more typical ways in combat situations such as firing beams of intense heat from his hands, though he preferred to use his goblin weaponry. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D10, Team D8 Distinctions Destroy All Sinners, Separated from Macendale, Spawn of N'astirh Power Sets DEMONIC HOBGOBLIN Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Mystic Senses D8, Superhuman Stamina D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Claws & Fangs. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. SFX: Immunity. Spend a D6 from the doom pool to ignore any stress, trauma, or complications from aging, fatigue, disease, poison, or fire-based attacks. SFX: Regeneration. Spend a die from the doom pool to recover equal-sized physical stress, or step back physical trauma. SFX: Soul Trace. Use an effect die to create a Soul Scent complication on a target during a Scene. You may track that target anywhere until the complication is removed or Mystic Senses is shutdown. Limit: Demon. Step up any stress taken from holy relics and divine powers to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. DEMONIC GOBLIN GEAR Adept Sorcery D8, Hellfire Blast D8, Subsonic Flight D8 SFX: Black Pumpkin Bombs. Against a single target, add a D6 and step back the highest die in your pool. Step up your effect die, and keep an additional effect die creating a “Darkforce Web" complication on the target. SFX: Brimstone Glider. On a successful reaction roll that includes Subsonic Flight, convert opponent’s effect die into a Brimstone Glider stunt. SFX: Hellfire Pumpkin Bombs. Against a single target, step up or double a Hellfire Blast die. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. SFX: Swoop Attack. Spend a die from the doom pool to include Subsonic Flight into your next attack. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for your total. Limit: Hellish Sorcery. Sorcery may only be used to create assets and complications on a target. If a pool includes an Demonic Goblin Gear power, both 1s and 2s on those dice count as opportunities, but only 1s are excluded from being used for totals or effect dice. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Mystic Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Demon Category:Carnage Family